Little Moments In Time
by Stargazer at Moonlight
Summary: Drabbles. Prowl-centered. Self-explanatory with title. Rated T to be on the safe side. Any and all continuities, though mainly G1.
1. Oreos

Oreos

G1

Words: 174

"How's our favorite Oreo doin' this fine day?" Sideswipe asked as he and his twin wrapped an arm each around the tactician's shoulders.

"He would be much better if his mate would stop telling him sorry every time he sees him," he informed the twins succinctly.

"What'd our least favorite Oreo do this time?" Sunstreaker asked with a light growl.

"Absolutely nothing. That's the problem."

"And you left the room as we told you to," Sideswipe concluded. "Which he took the wrong way."

"Undoubtedly."

None of the three even registered the absolutely bewildered looks they were getting from the other former Autobots as they walked down the hall to the Prime's office. It had been normal before the war and they saw no reason to hold back any longer since they were no longer targets.

"And why are you calling me an Oreo now?"

"Well, you're black and white like an Oreo."

"Oh, I know the reference, but why now? I was expecting this back when we were first introduced to what they were."


	2. Acid Pellets

Acid Pellets

G1

Words: 118

"Ya know, I still never figured out why you use acid pellets instead of a standard blaster."

"Oh, it's simple, really," Prowl replied to his companion as they sat in the crowded rec room.

"Ooo! Is it because they disable a bot quickly?"

"Or because it's not common?"

"Or because it isn't connected to your own energy?"

Prowl waited for all of the questions to die down before he spoke up, his optics shining brightly in glee.

"Do you know how much damage they cause in an astrosecond?" He shivered in happiness. "They're great for torture and especially when you shoot someone in the aft or codpiece!" His giddiness only increased as complete silence fell in the room.

Author's Notes: I'm leaving it up to you who his companion is, though I wrote it with one in mind.


	3. Machines

Machines

Bayformers

Words: 146

"I very much resent being called a machine, Director Galloway. We are much more than what you _humans_ consider to be such. I do not call you a squishy or a flesh bag even though that is quite clearly what you resemble."

The black and white left the man spluttering and trying to formulate a good come-back. It was seldom that his patience was tested enough for him to snap at anyone like that, but, considering everyone else had _conveniently_ gotten out of that meeting, the idiot should be glad that he did not end up going 'squish' under one of his pedes. Doing so would have been worth having to suffer through decontamination because of the resulting mess. He highly doubted Ratchet would mind either as he left the room almost in a froth the last time he had been at one of those meetings.


	4. Sparkless

Sparkless

AU/G1

Words: 83

He had heard the word used to describe him enough times that even he was starting to believe it. After all, he was the one to send them out to possible deactivation based on statistics and percentages his battle computer threw at him. Maybe it was time for him to finally become what they all claimed he was. He searched through his coding until he came to the section housing his emotional protocols.

_Emotional Protocols: Engaged. Would you like to disengage? Y/N._

_ Y._


	5. Color

Color

Red

G1/AU

Words: 57

The color always meant home, comfort, warmth, and love for as long as he could remember. His first memories were of black arms holding him to a red chest plate. Even now, as he was pressed up against that some red chest plate, he knew no worries. They had all faded away at the red frontliner's embrace.

Yellow

G1/AU

Words: 44

That was his protection, his safety. He was pulled back into yellow chest plates as the explosion came, his delicate faceplates safe from harm. He pressed tightly against the yellow frame shielding his as best as possible. There was only trust and protection present.


	6. Video Games

Video Games

Bayformers/AU

Words: 91

As he sat down on the couch in the rec room, something was shoved into his hands. He looked down to see what it was before looking up at the two mechs in front of him.

"What are we playing?"

"Need for Speed is in right now, but we also have Mortal Kombat."

His optics lit up as he heard that Need for Speed was already in. "That is a hard choice, but a race sounds better than beating each other to KO right now."

"Need for Speed it is, then."


	7. Rust Sticks

Rust Sticks

G1

Words: 162

An innocent box sat in the middle of his desk which caused a smile to stretch across his faceplates. He didn't know what he was getting this time, but whatever it was, it was always good. He couldn't get enough of the goodies he kept getting as they were uncommon to come by now and what he was given seemed to always be his favorite. The boxes they came in were also works of art and he had most of them displayed in his quarters, though he kept his favorite in his office to hold his stylus.

If it had been possible, his mouth would have watered when he saw the copper-dusted rust sticks. It had been vorns since his last rust stick, so to finally have more had his doors fluttering and a low moan echoing from his vocalize as he savored the first one from the box, his glossa flicking against the part that was in his mouth.

"Oh, frag…."

Author's Note: I'll leave it up to you who said the last line.


	8. Hands

Hands

G1

Words: 145

Sitting outside the med bay, he waited for news on the casualties and the injury report and while he did so, he stared at his hands contemplatively. They were covered in energon, both literally and figuratively at this moment in time. His hands had been almost as far into Sunstreaker's internals as they could go during the battle and he had relied on his doorwings to feed him enough information for targeting with his shoulder-mounted rocket launchers. He didn't know how many he had deactivated during that time, but he did know that it was not a small amount.

Somehow his hands were one of the most interesting things he had seen recently. The energon was drying and flaking off slowly as he clenched his digits into a fist slowly and released them over time.

"Come on, Prowl. Let's get you to the wash racks."

Author's Note: I'll leave who says the last line up to you.


	9. Wax

Wax

Any

Words: 95

He had been sitting in the room for hours waiting on his lover to show up. The current chance of that actually happening was less than five percent, prompting him to give this up as a failure. After being 'stood up' by the mech – yet again, he mentally added – he was calling their relationship off. He was expected to drop anything for his significant other, but the mech never went out of his way for him.

As he sat there, formulating his plan, the candles he had lit hours before dripped wax onto the floor.


	10. Dancing

Dancing

Any

Words: 107

He sat on the furthest corner of the rec room, obscured in shadow as he watched the dancers. They were enjoying themselves, celebrating life and throwing caution to the wind. The cube of high grade in his hand was steadily being emptied as he sought his own kind of release from the war. None of them ever knew he was there, and so, he continued his observations as before, as he always had. Those were what kept him going, but mainly what stopped him from extinguishing his own spark was the fact that mechs still enjoyed their free time and they were happy enough to still dance.


	11. Leaf

Leaf

Animated

Words: 113

He sat under the tree growing in his room, leaning against the trunk and staring at his lap. His hands stopped leafing through the pages of the over-sized book he was trying to find his page in. It really never paid to allow Sari or Bumblebee to look through his things, but he had been scheduled to patrol and she had needed a reference book for a project of some sort. To have come back to the mess his room had been was disturbing and he had decided then and there that, if there would ever be a next time, he would rather be late for patrol than return to such a thing.


	12. Weeds

Weeds

Animated

Words: 95

_Taraxacum officinale_, he thought, looking down at the small plant held carefully in his hand. _Dandelion. Classified as a weed by most humans._

For some reason, he found it rather pretty and definitely admirable. After all, he had found this particular one growing in a crack in a sidewalk in downtown Detroit. They were also extremely pretty when the seeds were ready to be transported somewhere. He knew that many younger humans would pick the dandelion and blow the seeds off of the head. They apparently found it fun. He had yet to try it.


	13. First Aid

First Aid

Humanized

Words: 66

"Fuck."

His hand shook for a short moment as he tried to get a bit of air to flow over his injury. He just cut himself on an upraised nail on his front porch. With his finger stuck in his mouth, he turned to go back inside to wrap the finger after washing it off. After all, electrical tape was good for more than one thing.


	14. Kiss

Kiss

Humanized

Words: 81

Lockdown had an entirely over-powering and somewhat domineering personality. Prowl was honestly quite enamored with it since he was a rather 'submissive' type of kisser and lover. In the middle of his precinct office was a little far though for the larger man to be going. He pushed back from the man after a long moment

"Really, Vic? Right in the middle of my office when the _door is wide open_?"

He shrugged. "At least it wasn't in fronta ev'ryone, Mav."


	15. Run

Run

Kaon Enforcer AU

Words: 88

"So. I actually have a word for our runs that we used to take through Kaon and outside the city limits."

"Well, what is it?" Rev, a black and red mech who never held still, asked Prowl.

"The humans call this practice 'le parkour'. It actually has a nice ring to it."

Airlift, an orange and black helicopter, shrugged in slight disinterest. "Can we just go for a run? I've spent far too much time airlifting construction materials over the last few orns."

"I think we all have."


End file.
